User talk:Vincent The Frugal
Some of this discussion page has been archived. If you are looking for something that used to be here, please check out the archives: Archive 1, Humble Beginnings Welcome back! Welcome back to the madness. Cocktails for everyone!. The Stray 05:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks, I bet everyone misses me and my "helpful" contributions ;p. Vincent The Frugal 20:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) **Wow, glad that you are "officially" back =) It's a pity you removed "the rant", I kind of like it. Anyway, these days I'm getting busy and hardly have time to edit the wiki, I will be back with the discussion about loot system later, sorry. Also, I want to remind you the Vincent's To Do List is no longer in new user auto welcome message, so we need a way to spread it (or the new CA wiki to do list) to new users. --Hanzou-sama 18:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) For your maths about Malekus... Now the deathtouch gauntlet gives +5 attack to Lotus, if you have it. So she has the same amount of attack than Malekus with it, I think it has to be said. *Good Point, changing now. Vincent The Frugal 20:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Kyav 11:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Castle Age doesn't hate you... It has to care about you to hate you. This is a ploy to get people to grind up all their useless alchemy gifts to make room on their servers & prepare a new gifting system to replace the current one, which will no longer work once Facebook finally pulls the plug on the Request System (as they've been threatening to do ever since they killed application notifications a few months back). Think of it as Lotus' smirking revenge for besting her so often. The Stray 20:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) * I am convinced that teh Castle Age is an evil, maniacal entity who's sole purpose of existence is to make my life miserable! Mine! And there's nothing you can say that will convince me otherwise! Oh brave new world! Why? WHY?! Vincent The Frugal 20:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I can say one thing about Facebook that I believe everyone but Facebook will agree on. Facebook programmers are natural selection's epic fail! 12:09, October 25, 2010 (UTC)Arkitan * Don't be hatin' just because they found a way to make money that doesn't require a lot of work. I think we can all agree that they have the job we all wish we had. ;p Vincent The Frugal 17:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the promotion If you have any issues with stuff I'm doing, just leave me a message on my talk page or send me a message in Facebook. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2:32 PM PST 12 May 2010 * Will do, but frankly, you're doing a great job. Keep at it! It's good work! Vincent The Frugal 20:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Please try my skin changes and give me feedback Hi, I've been experimenting with some skin changes at User:Fandyllic/monaco.css. I'd appreciate it if you would copy my changes in your Monaco CSS overrides user page (User: /monaco.css and give me some feedback. After responding to the feedback from you, ConHorne, Hanzou-sama, and Lycentia, I'd like to roll it out to everyone in MediaWiki:Monaco.css. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:53 AM PST 4 Jun 2010 *I like it. I especially like the fact that the skin will allow people to read the wiki for longer without them feeling like they're staring into a giant light bulb (at least, that's how I feel after a couple hours of editing this thing). On that same token, it's slightly too dark for my taste. If Conhorne, Hanzou, and Lycentia all like the template, then I won't stop it from becoming the main skin. But if it could be made a shade or two lighter, it would have my full support. Vincent The Frugal 00:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Favor Points... And Sea Serpents?? I read that thing about favor points and sea serpents on your User Page... And this was the exact face I had... (^.^).. I was beyond lost, it was, as if you were just typing to type, as in your you were bored... anyone who would bother to figure that out must have A LOT of time on their hands... 0xg0ldpk3rx0 06:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) * It's ok, I wrote it in shorthand and Vincentese. I should have probably written it in English... Long story short: If you want Favor Points, farm sea serpents, spend energy fortifying them, and get your energy to 2,000, and stamina to 1,000 as soon as you can. * Interesting note: I think most of the CA Sea Serpent Farming Groups started after I had written that... If anyone knows if people were farming Sea Serpents before that was written, please let me know. Vincent The Frugal 03:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Great Serpent Information! I thought your info on the FP farming was awesome! I completely understood everything you had to say. The trouble is, I'm only lvl 200 and all my current stats are <500. I soooo cannot wait to try this out. On my list of CA Goals, getting Atlantis/Nautica is next. Thas again!!! :Sir Gawain: * Glad I could Help! Vincent The Frugal 03:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Mysterious General Hi Vincent. I'm not really sure about this, but I just used my friend account to receive the monster's reward. It's an Azriel and my friend reached Rouge level 3. And I saw a picture of a totally new General. Sadly I didn't screenshot that one. Then a friend of mine said that the level 3 picture for Cleric is Arielle. I bet the pictures that appear when we reach level 3 of Warrior and Mage and Warlock and Ranger are interesting too... Sadly I reached level 3 of all the first 4 long time ago and haven't had a chance to join an Alpha Mephistopheles, so I am a bit curious about those new generals' pictures. Why don't we update those pics on the "Future possible generals part"? * There's a whole bunch of possible Generals pictures that should be added... We really need more people editing the wiki... Vincent The Frugal 03:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Achievements Hi, I'm Paweł from Wikia Gaming team. As you may have noticed on other wikis, such as Red Dead Wiki or SWTOR Wiki, Wikia has recently introduced an Achievement extension. The goal of achievements is to help encourage people to make more edits and contribute to the wiki. They also help brand new people get a feel for what they can do on the wiki by showing them various challenges. Awards are only available for logged-in users, so they’ll help encourage people to log in when they’re making edits. You can see an achievement leaderboard here. Badges that you've earned and a list of the challenges that are available for you will also show up on your user page. Admins are able to customize the names and pictures used in the achievement awards so that they fit a given community. Your wiki has been chosen by Wikia as one of the few wikis we would like to enable achievements on. Would you mind this extension being activated? Ausir(talk) 01:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) * Sure, why not? Sounds like it could be fun. Enable away. Vincent The Frugal 03:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Call to arms deleted? Hello. I saw you add this message, and wondered why the page was being deleted. If there was a conversation I missed I'd like to read it at least. I was with minimal internet for a few days, and would have missed it. If I can clean it up regularly, instead of having it deleted that would be nice.Spriteless 04:20, August 16, 2010 (UTC) * The problems with the CTA page are: ** It needs constant maintenance, and is a pain to deal with ** It is a service that isn't made better/more efficient by putting it on the wiki ** There are so many other places that people use to get help with monsters. You have the official forums, as well as at least 10 different Facebook groups, and an additional 30 monster slaying groups with their own forums... Plus, you have the excellent Cronus Helper Facebook application. And these are just the English speaking associations. * It would be more useful to people if we maintained a list of these monster slaying factions so that people can find them. It's like the old saying: "Give a man a fish, he'll eat for a day. Teach a man to fish, and he'll eat for a lifetime." The CTA page is like giving people fish. Directing people to monster slaying groups will teach them how to fish. Not only will they help them with their current monster, but it'll give them people who will help them with future monsters, and gives people access to more monsters than just the ones they summon. If enough people think differently, we won't remove it from the site. I'll add this to the talk page of the CTA page, and make a note saying that if people want to keep the CTA page, to say so on the discussion page. Vincent The Frugal 16:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) HELP can you fix my mistake on the skaar deathrune loot page im not good with graphs and i messed up a wee bit. im sorry if it causes you any trouble Littlekill3r 15:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *Fixed. Vincent The Frugal 17:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to block a player from PvP with you? Myself and several others are having chaining problems with one person - he hits anywhere between 10 and 20 times each time. I've tried messaging him to point out the behavior, request he stop etc. Each time he comes back with a 'I didn't do it first" answer and hits me again. I just want him to leave me alone and since he doesn't seem capable of complying with my request honorably, I'd like to remove access if possible. I'll settle for giving you his link and letting you discuss manners and acceptable behaviors with him. Thanks. *Unfortunately, it is impossible to block anyone from attacking you. And PvP is a dog-eat-dog world. The only think you can really do is to beef up your defense so that he can't win against you. *Just out of curiosity... when he says "I didn't do it first", does he mean that he's not the first person to bookmark and chain, or that he's retaliating because you are chaining him? If it's the latter, don't attack him and maybe he'll stop. Vincent The Frugal 17:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) **I have an idea, why dont you simply invest into land and then not care of someone attacks you while youre sitting on a mountain of millions of gold? Its really not that hard! 12:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC)Arkitan Help Needed Hiya Vincent! I'm VSConcepts, an avid Castle Age player. I'm also an avid player of a game called Vampires: The Dark Side. Things were progressing smoothly until the new changes Wikia just launched. I need some help figuring out how to add a Navigation bar, with drop downs (the new version of roll outs?) to the top of the page, rather than force my users to hope the page they want is popular, etc... If you Skype, please contact me at VSConcepts. Otherwise email is fine; vsconcepts@live.com, or even a PM on FB, http://www.facebook.com/VSConcepts I sure hope you're able to help, or point me in the right direction, or even point me to someone who is able to help if you are not... and I LOVE what you have done with this Wikia!! Chip. *Heh, I wish I could take all the credit for this wiki. I may have founded the wiki, but others have done a lot to make the wiki what it is today. * Contacting you via one of the methods mentioned above. But for anyone else who wants to know what I said... ** To make and edit a top-bar, the address is MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation (so for VDS it's http://vampires-thedarkside.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation). ** From there the formatting is very similar to the sidebar... though there are some space restrictions. You can find a little more info on the "navigation page" here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Transition_guide#Navigation. ** All-in-all, I'm not too pleased with the top-bar. Then again, the cornerstone of the CA wiki's ease of use is the ability to access 90% of the wiki via the sidebar. I really hope they don't make us use the top-bar instead of the sidebar... * Vincent The Frugal 21:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Guild Battles Hi Vincent...I just wanted to ask why our guild have not been able to call a battle for the last 2 days...going into day 3 our guild is Unity I have heard other people haveing similar problems every time i have tried a message comes up saying either the other guild or ours have been in too many battles Have you got any advice for me please Thanks 15:01, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Jane Savage15:01, October 14, 2010 (UTC) * Castle Age is having trouble refreshing the Guild Battle guild list. Basically, when the list resets, you have 10 seconds to start a guild battle before all the targets on that list can't be attacked anymore. If the list were to refresh more often, and have more guilds available to fight when it does... then the problem will go away. As it is now, you have to be very diligent and/or lucky to be on at just the right time to start a battle. The only thing you can do to fight Guild Battles reasonably would be to bookmark guilds so that you don't have to use the guild list at all... but that's been recently classified as cheating. The Devs are working on it, but it could be awhile before this is fixed. * Good luck doing it the legal way, you'll need it! If I were you, I'd just not worry about Guild Battles until they fix their code. Vincent The Frugal 21:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Equipment Monster Att power vs PvP Att power How did you come to the conclusion that equipment during monster attacks uses the PvP Battle Power formula of 100% attack stat + 70% defense stat? That is contrary to the observations I made many months ago. While the equipment is placed using the PvP Battle Formula instead of the stongest attack item. It very much appears that the reason only the attack value shows during monster attacks is because that is the only value used. I first thought it was odd when my Amulet slot was "upgraded" to Amulet of Cefka (6,12) from the Jewel of Fire (7,6) and the attack of course fell from 7 to 6. Since I did not have any before and after data I had to wait for another opportunity to determine if I had suffered a loss during monster battles. That came when the atlantean forcefield (10,17) came out. At the time I had Lightening Storm (15,7) as my best magic. Because the offensive battle power of the Atlantean forcefield is 21.9 and the offensive battle power of the the Lightening storm is 19.9 I expected that the atlantean forcefield would replace my Lightening storm. I waited until I was 5 days from collecting the Tempest Storm (17,10) from Ambrosia to create my first Atlantean forcefield. As I expected the forcefield replaced my Lightening storm and dropped my magic attack bonus from +15 to +10. The damage I did to monsters then dropped by 50 to 200 I was quite glad I had waited to create my forcefield I only had to wait 5 days to get +17 Now many months later given my observations it is clear that a Monster hunter that possesses a Volcanic helm (32,14) and Virtue of Fortitude (14,32) is in a better position attack and defending vs monsters than one who owns a helm of dragon power. However they would be worse off in war and invasions if they lacked that HoDP. The same goes for a Monster Hunter possessing a hellforge gauntlet (14,6) and a virtue of temperance (6,14) but lack a death touch gauntlet (12,12) It is really too bad that the new gauntlet of fire (13,9) does not mirror the Nightcraft gauntlet (9,14) so that it didn't drop players monster attack gauntlet slot from 14 to 13. 21:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) The Black Lion Quote from the POWER project page "Also, we now need for everyone to post their equipment's Battle Power, and not just their attack. Sorry about this, but the Monster Damage Formula uses equipment/magic's battle power, and not just their Attack value. To find the Battle Power of your Equipment and Magic, you need to take the Defense of your Equipment and Magic, and multiple it by .7 (7/10, or just multiply is by 7, then divide it by 10). Then, you take the number you just got, and add it to the Attack of your Equipment and Magic. Now, you will have the Battle Power of your Equipment and Magic. When Fortifying, the numbers are reversed. You take the attack, and multiply it by .7 (7/10), and then add the Defense value. To make things simpler, follow the following instructions: 1) Add up all the Defense values of your Dueling equipment and magic 2) Multiply this by 7, and then divide it by 10. Let's call the number you now have to be "X" 3) Add up all the Attack values of your Dueling equipment and magic. Take this number, and add it to "X" 4) Done " * Well... truth be told no one had any idea how the monster damage formulas worked back when we made those pages, and since everyone wanted to know how it worked, we made those pages to discover the formula using what we thought we knew at the time. Since then, we've done a lot of copying and pasting, and blah blah blah and yadda yadda yadda but excuses excuses excuses. * We assumed that monster attack and PvP attack were similar for these reasons: ** CA Devs recycle a LOT of their code ** CA Devs use the PvP system to pick the best weapons ** Why would the devs create a new system for monster attacks, when using PvP code to pick weapons? ** The bonus given from weapons was very vague and had little to no effect on your damage output * While we don't know for sure, this is how we think the monster damage formula works (for equipment) ** The game picks the best piece of equipment for each equipment slot on a character based on battle power (Attack *.7 Defense when attacking, Defense *.7 Attack when defending) ** When attacking, the game takes your equipment's stated attack (not battle power), and adds it to your player's attack ** When defending, the game takes your equipment's stated defense(not battle power), and adds it to your player's defense ** There is a max amount of damage you can do per stamina, and a max amount you can defend per energy. I forget the real numbers, but any more attack or defense above 1,500 is useless (when fighting monsters). Most monster's max useful att/def is 1,000... and even then, you get diminishing returns as you stats improve. *** Therefore, equipment is useless unless you have really poor att/def, and updating the wiki with this info kind of got lost in the shuffle. Anyone want to update the pages reflecting this? * It's not a well made system, but a least it doesn't have any effect ;p. Vincent The Frugal 21:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Surprise Wiki I am honestly surprised that someone made a wiki about a free game and isnt all that great to begin with! There are just explanations for the self-explanatory. Secondly, I have discovered that it is easier to do all the quests that take the most energy to complete as we all know that Castle Age isnt the only game that everyone plays. CA is but one of like the 30 games that I play. I usually only play it once per day. The best thing to do is to simply do all the quests that take the most energy after mastered all the first level stages and the wimpy boss. Then after youre energy is gone, invest your money into land to generate money till the next day. By the time you come back to CA, youll have double to triple the money that you originally had. Thats why I never cared if anyone attacked me, whats 100,000 gold when you have millions! lmao Ive done that with all the games I play and I suggest that you all do the same. These energy based games are way too easy to master. These games really dont need a wiki for them since you can be braindead and still excel in these games! lol Also, noone will ever pay real money for online money for a free game! I dont know what type of crack these developers are on to think someone will be stupid enough to do this? I wish I knew how to make these apps as I would make it where you could earn that online money and trade them in for real cash! I hate stupid people! 24.57.102.133 12:05, October 25, 2010 (UTC)Arkitan * I agree that Castle Age is a pretty simple game. And while you can get away without having a wiki, if you really get into the game, having a wiki does help. Mostly if you want to know more about drop rates and luck and whatnot. * Also.. CA makes a lot of money. A LOT of money. People like collecting generals and beating the game faster with free FP refills. Though I don't recommend starting a new energy-based game on Facebook. Right now almost all the niches are filled, and it'll be hard to get players. Plus, social gaming will only be profitable as long as Facebook gets popular. And while Facebook is a giant right now, it could easily fall into obscurity in the next 5 years. The time to get into the Facebook craze was 2 years ago. If you are serious about making money online, I would try to find the next big thing. Vincent The Frugal 17:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Table Issue Hey, I was just browsing around and noticed that the table on Keira, the Dread Knight/Loot is far too wide for the new Wikia skin. I was wondering how you'd suggest going about solving this problem. - Wagnike2 14:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) * Seems like a commonality amongst the Loot pages, let me know what would be best/let's work together to fix this. - Wagnike2 14:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ** Dealing with this is going to be a problem. It's a problem all the wikia wiki-s are having right now. The problem is that any table isn't going to fit within the margins that wikia sets up. It's not like these pages are like paper, where you can set it up to be a landscape picture and turn it sideways. ** We have three options that I can see: Remove the Data from the Wiki, and Put it in a Real Spreadsheet If we do this, we can keep the data in a table and still have it relatively easy to add data to it. The problem would be that if someone wants to add data to it, then the have to register another site. Grab the Data and Put it in a Chart Basically, we'll reformat the table so it's more portrait friendly, creating a separate table for each column in the tables we have now. Then we set it up to make a graph using the tables as it's data source. Admit that Vincent is Right, Awesome, and a Vampire All of the loot table data is really outdated. We now know that the amount of recorded activity/damage/defense determines the number of Legendary/Epic/Rare/Uncommon/Common loot that you get. As for the specific loot that you get, it is determined by rolling from the RNG. The DTG and Keira's Soul are pieces of Legendary Loot. We could get the tables to fit within the boundaries if we make it so the columns in every loot table are: * Activity/Damage/Defense Total * # of Legendary Loot Dropped * # of Epic Summoner Loot Dropped * # of Epic Loot Dropped * # of Rare Loot Dropped * # of Uncommon Loot Dropped * # of Common Loot Dropped * Signature But in order to do this, we'd have to admit I was right about a couple of things: * Monsters are NOT stamina based. Not even Keira, Gildamesh, or Colossus * Land/DP/FP are "Common Loot". But FP counts as 2 "Common Loot" spots * What you get for loot is random, and the goal is to maximize the number of loot drop spots ** What do you think? Vincent The Frugal 23:24, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Are you a monster? They added a monster named Vincent! -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:58 AM PST 29 Oct 2010 *It's totally me! Yep! No delusions of grandeur over here! ;p Vincent The Frugal 23:24, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ** All hail Vincent, the Vampire Lord xD Hanzou-sama 08:03, November 9, 2010 (UTC) New Theme Menu Can you please work on the menu of this new theme? It's awfully lacking. Although I can search for the pages I need because I know they are there it's totally unfriendly to the new user. NorthFury 15:05, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :By menu, if you mean the 4 menus to the right of the logo, the new skin limits us to only 4 menus and a maximum of 7 items with no sub menus. Any suggestions within those restrictions are welcome. Feel free to use to complain to Wikia. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:09 AM PST 6 Nov 2010 *You're preaching to the choir man. I hate how limiting the new layout is. Be sure to complain to Wikia about it, if enough of us speak up, there's a chance they'll let up keep the old sidebar. Vincent The Frugal 18:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Guild Battle Points, and Switching Guilds hi, wat hapened to guild battle points when u change ur guild * When you switch guilds, you keep any battle coins you have, but you lose any battle points you have. Your rank in the guild will suffer, but you won't lose any guild coins you were saving up for the guild shop. Vincent The Frugal 20:59, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Site Map I was looking at the site map page you have been working on. I think it is a very long page and the TOC is very long too. I was thinking about changing it to something similar to the quick navigation on the home page. What do you think? [[User:MrRandyLG| MrRandyLG ]] talk 06:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) * D'oh! I forgot about that... erm... um... eh, oh well. I'll take down the redundant site map. Vincent The Frugal 14:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Making more bureaucrats Could you make me or Barry-N a bureaucrat in case you're not around and we need to make another admin? Candidates include MrRandyLG. Not a critical request, but think about it. Also feel free to leave me a message if you have any issues. I foolishly have gotten back into WoW and it is of course a huge time sink. I'm also basically the only bureaucrat and one of only a couple admins at WoWWiki and as you can expect it is a huge amount of work. I still have time to help out at other wikis, though (primarily answering questions at Community Central Forum). -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 19 Feb 2011 4:27 PM Pacific * Done and done. I don't play Castle Age anymore myself, and I'm a little out of touch of who still edits the wiki. If you, or any of the other admins have any suggestions about who deserves the admin rights, please let me know. Vincent The Frugal 20:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Code used in the home page Hi Vincent, I'm Naenira from the Dragons of Atlantis french wiki. Can you give me some informations about the quick navigation bars in the home page ? What is its code ? Naenira 09:58, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I created a page entitled "Equipping Guardians" Which should have gone to the forum page. I've tried to delete it but am unable to. Would you please either insert any information regarding the equipping of guardians or delete the page? Thank you, Precious Retiring as a Wiki admin Hello, Vincent. I stopped by to say that I am retiring I am retiring as an admin of this Wiki. I love the game and has invested a lot into it (both time and money) to walk away completely but I don't have the same passion for playing as before. By that, I won't get overly excited and try to make some articles about it anymore. It's been fun and I would just like to say that I really appreciate your trust. Thank you for promoting me as a wiki admin. I really appreciate the trust you gave me and my work. I hope I have served this wiki and it's readers well. Thanks for founding this wiki. I really enjoyed the time I spent here. Barry-N 16:15, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Usage of a Forum Page Hello, I am an adminstrator at The World God Only Knows Wiki and I used your page. I will delete the page if you want to but I do not want to be called Plagirizing. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 12:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi , I Just Want To Know That ... How Can I Get The - "Castle Age" Game's Front Style ? Can You Help Me ... We Have A Facebook Group "Castle Age Group" ... So Needed It (Front Style) For That ... Thanks.